The Chosen One
by TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Anakin was in the Jedi temple meditating when there was a shift in the force and he fell unconscious. When he wakes up everything is different. Will Anakin be able to find his way back? Will he be able to bring balance to the force?
1. Prologue

"I think that the Chancellor may be the Sith Lord we are looking for," Anakin reports to Mace Windu. "If you are correct about this you will have earned my respect now you will stay here. Go meditate." Anakin walks away defeated as Mace Windu leaves for the chancellor. Anakin felt useless. He wanted to help as much as possible. But the council kept pushing him to do other things.

"Anakin, spy on the chancellor. Anakin can you convince the Chancellor to stop the war and try a diplomatic solution. Anakin you're the only one he trusts. Does anyone actually care what I think." He mutters to himself. Walking to the council room. "Of course they don't. The order doesn't trust me, they don't even like me."

Obi-Wan the only one who really trusted him was gone, chasing after Grievous. The only other Jedi that had ever stood up for Anakin and tried to help him was Qui-Gon and he was dead. Darth Maul killed him and then Obi-wan killed Darth Maul. Actually, he didn't he just cut him in half and Maul is running around the galaxy somewhere.

Anakin had always been the outcast within the order. He joined later than others and actually progressed faster than some of them and became a Padawan before he was twelve. Which probably made a few of the others jealous. He never really had friends. Obi-wan didn't even really like him at the start.

Anakin wanted to have a clean slate joining the order but somehow everyone there knew about his slave past. Which angered him. Others were annoyed that he was allowed to join so late. The only reason he was ever allowed to be trained was that of this so called prophecy. And he was this so called chosen one.

Ashoka was really the only other person in the Jedi order that genuinely liked him. Apart from his battalion, her and Obi-Wan were the only ones. Of course, most of the other Jedi respected him and the younglings were amazed by him.

And Yoda the Grand Master of the order. The wisest of them all and respected throughout the order. Had always seemed to have a gruff disapproval of Anakin's existence.

A lot of the Jedi don't trust him because of his slight anger issues. But how would they like it if for nine years of your life you were raised knowing that you have a bomb in your body somewhere and you could be killed at any moment? All these painful thoughts and memories were coming back to him now.

"Is it so hard to just ask for a little recognition. Like how hard could it be to say; 'you have done well Anakin. We are grateful for what you have done.'" He mumbles to himself.

"All I ever wanted was for someone to tell me I had done well. But no matter what I do or how great I did. It was never good enough. Well, what did anyone expect from just a stupid slave boy." He sighs entering the council room.

On the other side of the city, Padme stares out the window. So much has happened, Anakin was under so much stress with what the Jedi were asking him to do. He had defeated a Sith Lord and now they ask him to spy on someone. Anakin had been away for so long and she missed him.

Usually when he came back from big missions. The Jedi would allow him a short time off but not this time it angered her and saddened her or maybe she was just a bit hormonal cause of the pregnancy. As she stared out the window a tear rolled down her cheek. She stared across at the Jedi temple, she could almost feel as if Anakin was staring back at her too.

All Padme wanted now was to be a proper family. She would have to leave the Senate cause of her pregnancy anyway. She wanted to go back to Naboo and have her baby. Anakin agreed too. She felt so useless lately, usually, she would help the Jedi a lot, by accompanying them on missions but she couldn't when she was pregnant.

Anakin stared out the window of the Jedi temple. A tear rolled down his cheek. He thought of his nightmares and how worried he was that Padme would die. He couldn't live without her. She was the only thing that was keeping him sane. His thoughts wandered.

He thought of what it would be like with his family. Padme and him raising their little girl. Anakin was convinced it was a girl although Padme thought it was a boy. He wanted to raise his family on Naboo. With the lakes and the meadows. The planet was gorgeous.

He imagined raising his daughter, she would be beautiful just like Padme, but she acted like Anakin. She would be strong and brave. But kind and cared for everybody. She was witty and sarcastic. She would be stubborn but have a heart of gold.

He would protect his family with his life. He would do anything to save them. If anyone hurt his queen of his princess they would have to deal with him. For some reason, he was now imagining having a son as well. He would grow up to be strong.

He looked like Anakin. He had blue eyes like him. He would be skilled with piloting like Anakin. But he would be like Padme. With a bright smile and a pure heart. Naïve but smart. Charming but shy. Anakin wanted a family more than anything else.

He sits down and begins to meditate. He was conflicted on what to do. His heart was pounding and his eyes were red from tiredness. It had been a very tough couple of months. With the nightmares and the attacks. The council wanting him to spy on the Chancellor. He was denied a leave of rest for two weeks.

This past week. He hadn't eaten or slept much. He couldn't. Every time he would fall asleep he would have a nightmare. And all he could hear in the back of his head was the Chancellor telling the tale of that Sith Lord. The one who could create life from the midichlorians.

Anakin was confused, was Palpatine implying that he had been created by this Sith Lord. Was Anakin part of this big evil scheme. And was there anything Anakin could do to not be a part of it. Or was his fate as a minion of the dark side inevitable.

He breathed slowly, letting the force try to guide him on what to do. Was he to go and defy Master Windu or stay and follow his orders. If I could just see the outcome of my decision. Anakin calls out to the force. He takes deep breaths trying to decide on what to do suddenly he feels the force around him. He feels it sweep him up and pull him into a trance.

It felt so peaceful but something was strange he felt as though he was moving. Suddenly he hears voices. Shouting and screaming. What was going on he thought. He tries to make out what the voices are saying but he can't.

Suddenly he feels like he had been wrapped in lava. It felt like a dragon was in his heart burning up his soul it was unbearable.

Then everything changed, there was darkness, it was cold. He starts to see things. Visions of what happened on Mortis, he began to see the vision the father had wiped from his mind. One claim stuck out from it though.

"You were my brother, Anakin." It was Obi-Wan who had said it. You could hear the pain in his voice. But what had happened to cause such a claim.

He began having another vision. The Jedi they were being slaughtered. The clones were turning on them and gunning them down. The pain and the darkness were terrible. It surrounded him.

Suddenly he felt extremely light headed, his breathing was going in strange rhythms. There sweat rolling down his forehead. He was warm but he was shivering. His body felt like it was shaking and then he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Skywalker?

When he wakes up he finds himself lying on the ground. "What was that?" Anakin groaned. "And where am I?" He continued. He looked around as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Wait a second I know this place, its Tatooine. But why am I on Tatooine?" He says. Anakin realised he can't feel that many force signatures.

He then searches the force, he can only sense between five and ten. "Where are all the Jedi." he searches again trying to see who the few force signatures belong too. He realised one is very familiar. It's his own. Anakin gasped realising that he can sense his own, he is suddenly blocked by a mental barrier. "What in the blazes is happening?"

"Lord Vader. Are you alright?" A trooper asked.

"What were you saying, commander?" Vader tilted his head towards the trooper. 7

"Grand Moff Tarkin wanted to see you, my Lord."

"Very well." Vader nodded and dismissed the commander. For a moment he stood pondering what he had just felt, there was a giant shift in the force almost as if someone had just appeared out of thin air.

Anakin treaded through the sand. The blazing heat was getting too much. The force had kindly dropped him in the middle of the Dune Sea (well he assumed it was the force, what else could have transported him from Coruscant to Tatooine).

He stopped to look around, making sure he was heading in the right direction, confirming he was he went to move forward. As he did the sand beneath his feet slipped away, sending him tumbling down the giant hill. "Oof," he groaned once more as he came to a stop at the bottom.

Slowly he lifted his head, the planet spinning, his vision blurry from the fall, in the distances he sees what seems to be a blurry figure coming towards him, as the figure proceeds, it morphs to the shape of a man.

The man walked towards him, gazing at him confused. "Are you alright, I seen you slip and fall down the hill?"

"Ugh," Anakin says rubbing his eyes, his vision slowly becoming clear again. "Yea I guess, I'm alright," he said groggily, trying desperately to hide the embarrassment from being seen.

Finally as his eyes adjusted to the bright light he looked up at the man standing above him. "Obi-Wan?!" Anakin says pulling down his hood.

Obi-wan's eyes widen with shock. "Anakin, what in the world, here let me help you up." Obi-wan grabs his arm and pulls him up. "Come in and sit down."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Obi-wan asked handing anakin a cold drink.

"I was in the Jedi temple, waiting as Master Windu told me to. I was completely exhausted, and I reached out to the force to guide me on what to do. I thought if only I could see the consequences of my actions."

"Oh Anakin, I knew you weren't so stupid to rush into things without giving it at least the smallest bit of thought," Obi-wan says cheerfully. "I guess this timeline had to play out so you could see what your actions lead to. My the force works in mysterious ways."

"Indeed it does," Anakin replied still not entirely sure he understood..

"It's been a long time my friend."

"How long exactly what year is this?" Anakin asks.

"1000ARR."

"So I'm nineteen years in the future." "

Yes, it's so good to see you again."

"What happened to the Jedi, none of their force presences are there, maybe a few?" Anakin changes the subject. "They were killed in the Jedi purge, all the clone troopers turned on the Jedi, and the remaining ones that fled were hunted down by the Emperor and Darth Vader and killed," Obi-wan said sadly.

"Wh-why can I sense my own presence." "Because..." He hesitates, wondering if he should tell Anakin what he had become.

Suddenly they hear a lot of commotion outside. "The Tusken Raiders!" Anakin gasps, then there is a scream, "Luke" Obi-wan exclaims and leaves quickly. Anakin follows as Obi-Wan goes over the hill to the other side and scares away the Tuskens. Obi-wan makes his way down to the boy.

Obi-wan knelt down beside the young boy and gently started to wake him up. "Hello there," Obi-wan said as he noticed Artoo hiding in a cave. "Come here my little friend, don't be afraid. Oh don't worry he'll be alright," he says his gaze returning to the boy. "Rest easy son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece."

"Ben, Ben Kenobi. Boy, am I glad to see you," The young boy beamed.

"The kind land wastes are not to be travelled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?" Obi-wan asked wearily.

"This little droid is looking for its former master, I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi, is he a relative of yours, do you know who he's talking about." Luke paused. "I think my uncle knows him he says he's dead."

"Oh, he's not dead, not yet."

"Do you know him?"

"Why of course I know him, He's me. I haven't gone by the name of Obi-wan since before you were born"

Anakin stumbled to Obi-Wan's side. "These force forsaken hills, I never wanted back on this planet," he murmurs, Obi-Wan chuckled at Anakin.

"I never knew a hermit like you had friends on this planet, Ben. Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker." He said turning to Anakin and extending his arm.

Anakin's face turned extremely pale, Skywalker he repeated over and over to himself. "Hi, Anakin..." He paused trying desperately to think of a fake surname, "...Starkiller." Anakin shakes his hand and looks to Obi-Wan who has a smug smile on his face. Luke smiles sheepishly.

"Does this droid does belong to you?"

"I don't remember owning a droid." There is a Tusken scream in the distance. "I think we better get indoors," Obi-Wan says quickly. "The sand people are easily startled and they'll soon be back and in greater numbers."

Anakin ponders for a moment, Artoo whistles, "Threepio!" Luke shouted alarmed that he had forgotten to droid. He and Obi-Wan rushed of to find him.

"No my father didn't fight in the wars, he was a navigator on a space freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you, he didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved," Obi-Wan said solemnly.

Luke stopped his tinkering on Threepio and thought for a second. "You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked astonished.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi knight the same as your father." Obi-wan let out a quiet chuckle.

"I wish I'd known him." Luke sighs, a frown grew upon Anakin's face, this was his son, who had grown up without a father or mother.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself." Obi-Wan smiles reminiscing as if that very person want sitting across from him. "And he was a good friend." Obi-Wan sighs and looks to Anakin, Anakin smiles at hearing Obi-Wan complement him. "Which reminds me. I have something here for you."

Obi-wan walked over towards a little wooden box, he gently dusted the top and opened it. "Your father wanted you to have it when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He was afraid you'd follow old Obi-Wan on some idealistic crusade like your father did."

Obi-Wan smiled removing the lightsaber from the box. Anakin immediately recognised the weapon and pulled his cloak over the lightsaber currently on his belt.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while." Threepio chimed in.

"Sure go ahead." Luke quickly dismissed him, showing more interest in what Obi-wan was doing. "What is it?" He asked enthusiastically.

"This is your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilised age." Luke began to swing his father's lightsaber around.

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire." Obi-wan sighs. Luke turns off the lightsaber and sits beside him.

"How did my father die?" Luke asks reluctantly.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct."

Anakin noticed the change in Obi-wan's tone.

A quiver could be heard in the wise Jedi's voice. "Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The Force?" Luke asks confused. Oh dear me hardly anyone even knows of the Force now, Anakin thought to himself.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together." Obi-wan explains. Motioning with his hands. Luke nodded his head in acknowledgement. Artoo started to whistle.

Anakin stood up and approached Artoo. "What's wrong buddy?" He asked. When he tapped on the droids dome a holo image appeared.

"He contains a message, I saw some of it earlier."

"Anakin seems to have found it."

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. But my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed."

"I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this Artoo unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

All three men sat in silence as each took a moment to ponder on all the information they had just received. Finally, Obi-Wan leaned over to Luke.

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me and Anakin to Alderaan."

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to get home. It's late I'm in for it as it is." He headed towards the door.

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." He looked to Anakin then back to Luke quickly.

A frown appears on Anakin's face he'd forgotten for a moment that he was in the future almost twenty years in the future. Everyone isn't as they were. He sighed while thinking to himself. Luke looked to Anakin and then back to Obi-Wan.

"I can't get involved. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's all such a long way from here." He sighs a falls against the wall.

"That's your uncle talking."

"My uncle." Luke sighed defeated. "How am I ever gonna explain this?" He taps Artoo on his dome.

"Learn about the Force Luke." Obi-wan insisted.

Luke went to leave but stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going." Luke suggested, feeling sympathetic towards him.

"You must do what you feel is right of course." Obi-wan turned to face Anakin.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are venerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realise."

"Dangerous to your Starfleet commander not to this battle station."

"The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the imperial senate-" Tarkin and Vader entered the room and everyone fell silent.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us," Tarkin stated calmly as he and Vader crossed the room. "I have just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

"That's impossible. How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over their territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line, fear of this battle station."

"And what of the Rebellion. If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station. It is possible, however unlikely that they might find a weakness and exploit it." The commander questioned.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands" Tarkin looked up at Vader as he continued to speak.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture. No matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it." Another commander pointed out.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the force." Vader bellows. "Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion hasn't helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes.." Vader strode towards the commander.

"...or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebels hidden fortre-" he was cut off as Vader's fingers curled and he began to paw at his throat.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Vader said in a cold and dry terrifying tone.

"Enough of this! Vader, release him." Tarkin demanded.

"As you wish." Vader strode back to his original position.

"This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."


	3. Chapter 2: Escape From Tatooine

Luke, Obi-wan, Anakin and the droids were at the site of a smoking sand crawler. The scorching midday suns burning down on them. "It looks like the sand people did it alright. Look. There's gaffe sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Luke pointed out, observing the scene.

"They didn't, but we are meant to think they did." Obi-wan wandered through the wreckage.

"Yea these tracks are side by side. Sand people always ride single file to hide their numbers," Anakin added.

"These are the same Jawas, , sold us Artoo and Threepio." Luke pointed out, frowning as he looked at the Jawa corpses.

"And these blast points, too accurate for sand people." Obi-wan turned Luke to show him. "Only Imperial Stormtroopers could be so precise."

"But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Luke looked to Artoo and Threepio. They must have traced them. Luke's face drops as the horror of the situation sinks in, "If they traced the robots here, then they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them back...home!" Luke said his voice shaking. He took one look at the sand crawler sprinted off to his speeder. Obi-Wan, Anakin and the droids are left standing there.

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "My son, he survived," Anakin muttered to himself.

"I can't believe you kept your marriage a secret and you got her pregnant." Obi-Wan spouted suddenly.

Anakin is taken back by his sudden outburst. Obi-Wan laughs."I knew she had something for you, she wasn't the best at being discreet at times, especially when you were in trouble."

"So did you know the whole time."

"I suspected." Anakin's smile turned to a frown.

"What happened to her?"

"Anakin I would love to be able to tell you everything. And send you on your way to fix it. But this is your journey."

"Can you at least tell me what happened to her?" Anakin pleaded with a crack in his voice.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Of course I really love her. She is everything to me." Anakin pleaded, pain and desperation in his voice.

"I can't," Obi-Wan says with sorrow in his voice. "Why do you need to know so badly?"

"I haven't slept in a week and every time I try to, I have visions of her dying. I haven't eaten in four days. And before I arrived here I was being pulled in seven different directions!"

"Several of them being by the Council, the same council that decided to fake kill you and not even tell me, because they needed to use my attachment and emotions towards you to sell it!"

"The same council that keeps lying to me and hiding things from me, when I'm supposed to be this Chosen One. How am I supposed to be this great and powerful Jedi that saves everyone if I don't know everything I can about the Force?"

"Now Anakin don't pretend you haven't lied to the council!" Obi-Wan scolded.

"I didn't use their emotions against them and basically use them as a tool! Do you know how that made me feel? Like a slave again. Cause slaves are used and abused, and information is withheld from them because they aren't worthy or smart enough to handle it!" Anakin paused breathing frantically.

"The same council that didn't even bother to apologise to Ahsoka for not believing in her. Or even letting her explain her point of view. Just expelling her and then playing it off as her great trial!"

As Anakin continued to rant, Obi-Wan looked upon him with an increasing amount of worry. He hadn't stopped to think how Anakin had felt when the council used him for certain things or how Anakin felt in general during the Clone Wars. Everyone just kept to themselves.

But Anakin is different, he feels everything to keenly. That's the downside to being the son of the Force. The death of his men, the attachment he formed with them. He would have felt all their deaths, more keenly and more painfully than the other Jedi.

"And literally, ten minutes before the Force decided to sweep me up and drop me in a future where no one can tell me what's going on! I found out the man I had trusted most for ten years of my life! Is a kriffing Sith Lord! Who now presumably is the Emperor you keep talking about."

And with Anakin spilling his guts to Obi-Wan more and more. He began to understand why Anakin had fallen to the dark side.

"The least! The LEAST that you could do! Is tell me if my wife is dead." Anakin began to break down in tears. Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?"

"I was. When you came to talk to me about Clovis. When you walked away I just wanted to stop you and tell you everything."

"I wouldn't have ratted you out to the council."

"And when you were leaving for Utapau I wanted to tell you. I love you Obi-Wan and I never wanted to withhold any information from you. But I didn't need all my anxiety, stress and worries hanging over your shoulder while you were fighting Grievous so I bottled everything up and shoved it deep, deep down."

"What happened to her?" Anakin asked in a quiet, pain filled voice.

"She died. " Obi-Wan said softly.

"During childbirth?"

"No, she was already dying before that. So we had to have an emergency birth. She was so distraught from losing you."

"Losing me?"

"I can't tell you anything else."

"I understand?" he grudgingly accepts and sighs.

"Promise me when you get back, that you tell me everything, you just told me there now."

"I will, I promise."

Luke had returned and walked towards Anakin and Obi-wan, his face fallen. The two men immediately knew what had happened. "There's nothing you could have done, Luke. Had you been there. You'd have been killed too and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi like my father."

One question why haven't you already taught him, that might have been useful if you had been training him since he was the proper age? Anakin asked through the force.

Don't question me. Obi-wan replies

The three men and the droids headed toward Luke's Speeder, Anakin having to sit on top with the droids.

•••

"Mos Eisley spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

They arrive near the spaceport travelling through settlements. Only to be stopped by storm troopers stop them. "How long have you had these droids?"

"About three or four seasons."

"They're up for sale if you want them." Obi-wan chimes.

"Let me see your identification. "You don't need to see his identification." Obi-Wan motions slightly with his hand. Implementing a Jedi mind trick.

"We don't need to see his identification."

"These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"These aren't the droids were looking for."

"He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business."

"Move along."

"Move along, move along." They drove on, Luke speechless at what just happened.

The speeder came to a stop. "I can't understand how we got by those troops. I thought we were dead." Luke asked still confused at what had just transpired.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded," Obi-wan explains. Luke nods.

"Are you sure we're going to find a pilot here that will take us to Alderaan."

"Most of the best freighter pilots are here. But watch your step. This place can be a little rough." He advised Luke.

"I'm ready for anything."

The three men walk into the Cantina Luke stares, taking in the whole thing as Obi-wan and Anakin walk off in one direction, Anakin and Obi-wan go up to the bar. Obi-wan starts talking to a Wookie. As Luke and Threepio step down. "Hey, we don't serve their kind here." The barman pointed to Threepio.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"Your droids, they'll have to wait outside. We don't want them in here."

"Why don't you wait out by the speeder? We don't want any trouble." Luke suggests to Threepio.

"I heartily agree with you, sir."

Luke joined Anakin and Obi-Wan at the bar, Obi-Wan tapped the barman on the shoulder. "Two of those would you?" As he handed them the drinks, Luke looked around again taking in everything.

A creature roughly tapped Luke on the shoulder and starts talking but Luke couldn't understand him. His friend tapped him on the shoulder too. "He doesn't like you."

"I'm sorry." Luke shrugged and turned back around.

The creature turns him back around."I don't like you either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted, men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems." The creature bragged.

"I'll be careful," Luke stated turning round.

"You'll be dead." He yanked at Luke's shoulder.

Anakin's protective instincts kicked in at that moment. "Hey!" He snapped before being cut off by Obi-wan. "This little one's not worth the effort, come let me get you something." The creature threw Luke into a table and pulled his blaster pointing it at Luke. Obi-Wan quickly reacted igniting his lightsaber and cutting off the creature's arm.

Everyone turns round to the commotion. Obi-Wan sheepishly put away his lightsaber. "I'm alright," Luke dismissed getting pulled up by Anakin.

"Chewbacca here is the first mate on a ship that might suit us." Luke and Obi-wan walk with Chewie over to Han.

"Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." Han arrogantly introduced himself.

"Yes indeed, is it a fast ship?"

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the millennium falcon?"

"Should I have." Obi-Wan replied.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs. I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Correllian ships now. She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers, myself, the boy, the one over there, two droids and no questions asked. Let's just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements."

"Well that's the real trick isn't it?" Han slouched back.

"And it's gonna cost you something extra, 10,000 all in advance."

"Ten thousand...we could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"And who's gonna fly it, kid, you?"

"I could I'm not such a bad pilot myself-"

"Or me" Anakin joined them.

"We don't have to sit here and listen-" Luke continued to ramble, Obi-wan put his hand up and stopped him.

"We can pay you two thousand now plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen huh."

"Ok, you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as your ready. Docking bay 94. Looks like someone's starting to take an interest in your handy work." Luke, Anakin and Obi-wan escaped quickly.

"If the ship is as fast as he's boasting we ought to do well." They entered the docking bay.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaimed.

"I've flown things much worse." Anakin sighed, his eyes examining it.

"She'll make point five past light speed. She may not look like much but she got it where it counts, kid. I made a lot of special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board well get outta here."

"Stop that ship blast them!" Troopers suddenly came running in and began firing at the falcon. Han ran into the ship while firing back. "Chewie get us outta here!" He yelled.

"Looks like an Imperial Cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold 'em off. Angle the deflector shields while I make the jump calculations for the jumps to light speed. There's two more coming in they're gonna try and cut is off." Han observed as they entered orbit.

"Why can't you just out run them. I thought you said this thing was fast."

"You watch your mouth kid or you'll end up floating around the galaxy."

"Here's where the fun begins."

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?"

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the Navi computer."

"Are you kidding at the rate their gaining."

"Travelling through hyperspace ain't like distinct crops, boy! We could bounce to close to a supernova and that would end your too real quick, wouldn't it?!"

"What's that flashing?"

"Luke nobody likes a back seat flier," Anakin said pulling on Luke's arm.

"We're losing a deflector shield. Go strap yourselves in. I'm gonna make the jump to light speed."

"Why are you sticking up for the guy?" Luke asked.

"Look. It's not that I like the guy, I just not how annoying it can be when people keep asking questions." He explained, nodding to Obi-Wan.

"He's one of the worst." Anakin smiles, cocking his head towards Obi-Wan again.

Obi-wan walks back to where Anakin is. "What are you doing?" "He has my lightsaber, I have to make this one look different or he'll freak out. There finished." He holds it up. He added a few decorative bits. Obi-Wan goes back into Luke and Anakin follows him.

Luke is waving his father's lightsaber around while Anakin and Obi-wan watch. Suddenly Anakin falls to his knees and holds his head, Obi-wan puts his hand on his chest and sits down. Luke goes to Obi-Wan. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Luke asks concerned.

"I felt a great disturbance in the force as if millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible had happened." "You better get on with your exercises." He instructs Luke but realises Anakin is still holding his head. "Anakin?! Anakin?" "It's too much"

Obi-wan takes Anakin to a different part of the ship. "There was so much," he finally lets go of his head. "It was so much it overcome me." "Are you sure your alright." "Yeah, I'm alright, how could that not effect you like it affected me."

"You haven't experienced so much at once before, and you're here through the force so you're more in touch with it than you would normally be." "Alright, now let's go back."

"Well, you can forget your trouble with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun them." Han pauses waiting for someone to say something but nobody does. "Don't everybody thank me at once. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about 0200 hours." He sighs.

Luke tries to deflect small laser bolts while Anakin and Obi-wan watch. "Remember a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." "You mean it controls your actions?" "Partially, but it also obeys your commands." He smiles toward Anakin. A bolt hits Luke on his leg. "Oww" he yelps. Han chuckles. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

"You don't believe in the force, do you?" "Kid I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

"Of course there's not," Anakin replies sarcastically, using the force to lift a helmet on a hook and bring it towards him. He smiles cockily.

"I suggest you try it again, Luke. This time let go of your conduits self and act on instinct." He gets up and starts to walk towards Luke, Anakin realising what he meant, gives the helmet to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan puts the blast shield down and puts it on Luke's head. "With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

The first bolt hits Luke on the leg. "Stretch out with your feelings." Luke centres himself and lightens his grip on the hilt of the lightsaber. Three bolts come in a sequence. Luke deflects each one perfectly. Anakin smiles.

"You see? You can do it." "I call it luck." Han moans. "I'm my experience there is no such thing as luck." "Look, good against a remote that's one thing. Good against the living that's another."

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Han gets up and goes to the cockpit, Chewie follows him. "You know I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." "That's good you've taken your first step into a larger world." He smiles and takes a seat.

"You know I don't know why you didn't start training him earlier, the council made a big fuss about not wanting to train me cause I was too old when I was nine." "Well the council isn't around anymore is it." Obi-wan snaps back.

"I know I just think if he was fully trained by now it would have been better, he would have been the right age for trials too." "Just drop it." Obi-wan sighs. Anakin chuckles.

"Master Yoda wouldn't be too impressed." "It wasn't me, it was his uncle. Owen wouldn't let me train him. Didn't want him turning out like you." Obi-wan sighs defeated.

"Oh makes more sense now." "Owen thinks I got you killed so he didn't want Luke getting killed either." "But I'm not dead I know it, I can feel my force presence." Obi-wan walks into the cockpit. Anakin sits down.

"Stand by Chewie. Cutting the sublight engines." The ship comes out of hyperspace. "What the-" Chewie growls. "Argh, we came out of hyperspace in a meteor shower, it's not on any of the charts."

Luke and Obi-wan rush into the cockpit. "What's going on?" Luke asks. "Our position is correct but no Alderaan." "What do you mean where is it."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." "What how?" "Destroyed by the empire." "The entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet..." Anakin stumbles in.

"There is a very strong force presence here why are you going toward it." "Are you sure?" Luke whines. "Yes, I'm very sure." He says sternly.

"There's another ship coming in. Maybe they know what happened?" "It's an imperial fighter." "It followed us." "No. It's a short range fighter." "There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?"

"Well, there is something here because you keep going closer to the Force presence." "It sure is leaving in a hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam transmissions." "It would be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Obi-wan says calmly. "Not for long," Han shouts.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." "He must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke and Obi-wan exchange. "Well, he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us."

Han chases after the tie fighter. "Look at him. He's heading for that small moon." "I think I can get gym before he gets there. He's almost in range." A sudden look of realisation appears on Obi-wan's face. "That's no moon. It's a space station." "It's too big to be a space station." "I have a very bad feeling about this," Luke mumbles.

"Okay turn the ship around bad feelings are always a sign of bad things," Anakin states firmly. "Yeah. I think you're right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." "Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!" Han states again. "Why are we still moving towards it?!" Luke panics.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. It's pulling is in!" "There's gotta be something you can do!" "There's nothing I can do about it, kid. I'm at full power. I'm gonna have to shut down. They're not gonna get me without a fight." "You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting."

•••

"Yes?" "We've captured a freighter making its way into the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley." "They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us." Vader suggests.

•••

Vader makes his way towards the ship. "There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned." The imperial officer informs Vader, but there is something else bothering Vader.

"Did you find any droids?" He asks. "No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned." "Send a scanning crew aboard. I want every part of this ship checked." "Yes, sir." "I sense something...a presence I've not felt since-" a memory struck him.

"You were the chosen one. You were supposed to destroy the Sith not join them. You were supposed to bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness. "I hate you!" "You were my brother Anakin. I loved you." Vader quickly strides away.

"Get me a scanning crew on the double. I want every part of this ship checked. Several troopers waltz around the ship checking for anyone aboard. "There's no one here." The troopers exit the ship.

•••

"I'm on this thing, I can feel it I can feel my force presence clearly now, am I locked up," Anakin whispers to Obi-wan. He freezes. "No, my force presence it's...it's cold, angry, full of hatred, I'm that monster, aren't I." "Anakin that is for yourself to find out. I can not tell you." Anakin nods dropping it.

•••

A panel lifts up and Luke and Han stick their heads out. Han looks around before fully removing the panel. "Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments." "I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself."

Another panel lifts up and Obi-wan and Anakin stick their heads out. "This is ridiculous even if I could take off. I'd never get past the tractor beam." "Leave that to me," Obi-wan says pulling himself out of the compartment. "Damn fool, I knew you were gonna say that," Han complains. "Who's more foolish. The fool or the fool who follows him."

Chewie growls and Han pats his head. "And besides we've already come up with an improvised plan." Anakin pulls himself out of the compartment.

"How can it be a plan if it's improvised," Luke says. "Yeah cause an improvised plan is totally going to get us out of here," Han adds. "Please, I'm the master of improving, not hush and listen up."

Anakin flips up his hood so that it covers his face. He doesn't know who could recognise him and he can't afford to take a risk.

Two officers arrive with scanners. They both carry it up into the ship. There is a loud thud and the two troopers guarding the ship look at each other. "Hey down there? Could you give us a hand with this?" A voice calls from the ship. The two troopers enter the ship. Then there is some blaster fire.

•••

"TK-421, why aren't you at your post. TK-421, do you copy?" The officer walks over to the window. He sees a trooper exit the ship. The trooper looks towards the tower and taps the side of his helmet. Implying the radio is broken. "Take over we got a bad transmitter. I'll see what we can do." The officer walks toward the door.

He opens it and standing waiting is Han disguised in a trooper uniform, Chewbacca, Obi-Wan, the Droids and Anakin with his hood up. Chewbacca hits the officer and he goes flying across the room. The officer gets up and heads towards them but is shot. They all walk in through the door.

Another trooper runs in after them, he removes his helmet. "Between his howling and your blasting everything in sight it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" Luke gives off. "Bring them on! I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

"We've found the computer outlet, sir." "Plugin. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial network." Obi-wan suggests. Artoo plugs in. He speaks with a series of beeps and whistles. "Good Artoo." Anakin praises the droid. "Wait what did he say?" Han asks.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor. The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A lower loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." Threepio informs them.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone." "Good I've already gotten more than I bargained for on this trip!" Han states as Obi-wan makes his way toward the door. "I want to go with you."

"Be patient Luke. Stay and watch over the droids, they must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine." Obi-wan reassures Luke.

Anakin's head slowly lifted. Obi-wan always said things like that if he didn't think he was going to make it. He had said something similar before he left for Utapau. Anakin frowned as Obi-wan glanced at him.

"Luke you stay close to Anakin and you'll be fine, he's a highly skilled and more capable Jedi Knight than myself," Obi-wan says smiling at Luke, then to Anakin before leaving. Anakin smiled a little bit at Obi-Wan complimenting him, but his more prominent feeling was of worry over what Obi-Wan is about to do.


	4. Chapter 3: The Monster Within

"Oh, you said it Chewie." Han acknowledged. "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man," Luke argued.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."

"I didn't hear you give any ideas."

"Well, anything a better than just hanging around here waiting for them to pick us up."

"Who do you think-" Luke was cut off with a series of beeps and whistles from Artoo.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure sir. He says 'I've found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here'," Threepio said.

"Well, who...who has he found?"

"Princess Leia."

"The princess? She's here?!"

"Princess?" Han questioned.

"Where? Where is she?" Luke persists.

"Princess? What's going on?" Han began to ask as Artoo interrupted again.

"Level five, detention block AA-23. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh, no! We've got to do something!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The droids belong to her. She's the one in the message. We gotta help her!" Luke said frustrated.

"Now look, dot gets any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." Han sat down.

"I had a feeling she was here. Just find a way back into that detention block." Luke asked Artoo.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"They're going to execute her. Look a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?"

"Marching into a detention area is not what I had in mind!"

"But they're gonna kill her!" Luke shouted leaning closer towards him.

"Better her than me!" Han turned around stubbornly.

Anakin who'd been sitting in silence in the corner looking at specs of the station, attempting to work out a plan.

Luke and Han's fighting kinda reminded him of his relationship with Ashoka and Obi-wan. Which reminded him he needed to be the mature one on this mission. He needed to keep his mind open. He was here through the force, so he was even more in touch with it. More powerful and more capable than he would be normally.

"She's rich." Luke leaned towards Han.

"Rich?"

"Mm-hmm. Rich, powerful. Listen if you were to rescue her, the reward would be-"

"What?"

"Well, more than you can imagine."

"I don't know. I can imagine quite a bit."

"You'll get it."

"I better."

"You will!"

"All right kid, you better be right about this."

"All right."

"What's your plan?"

"Um..." Luke paused.

"Threepio, hand me those two binders there will ya. Okay." He examined both pairs, walking over to Chewie. "Now I'm gonna put these on you," Chewie growled fiercely pushing him back.

"Okay. Han, you-you put those on." He stuttered handing a pair to Han. "Don't worry Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind." Han reassures his Wookie friend.

He walked over to Anakin. Who was deep in concentration. He tapped him on the back causing Anakin to jump up and swear under his breath.

What Anakin didn't realise is that he had sworn in Huttese. It was his mother tongue and felt most natural to curse in. Luke looked at him weirdly. "Sorry, Luke I wasn't expecting that." He quickly apologised.

"Master Luke sir. Pardon me for asking but what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?" Threepio asked concerned.

"Lock the door," Luke said putting on his helmet. "And hope they don't have blasters." Han, Chewie and Luke opened the door.

"That isn't very reassuring," Threepio whined.

"Don't worry Threepio, they probably trust droids. You'll be fine." He reassured him before walking out the door.

"Why thank you Master Ani," Threepio exclaimed. Anakin stopped shocked, he turned to look back at the droid. "I'm not sure why I called you that it seemed involuntary." Anakin smiled before joining the others.

Han and Luke in disguise marched Anakin and Chewie through the corridors. They came to an elevator. "I can't see a thing in this helmet," Luke whined.

"This isn't gonna work."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I did say so before!"

"Guys please could we stop the bickering." Anakin sighed. The elevator came to a halt and the four of them exited the elevator.

"Where are you taking this...thing?" An officer asked not seeing Anakin blocked by Chewie.

"Prisoner transfers from cell block 1138."

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." Crap. Luke thought to himself as he saw the two officers walking towards him

Anakin quickly outstretched his arm and the officers tumbled to the ground. The other three looked at him in disbelief. "Don't worry. They'll wake up-" Anakin trailed off distracted by an extremely strong force signature.

Suddenly three other officers entered the control room. They immediately opened fire on the intruders.

Han, Chewie and Luke immediately reacted. Luke and Han ducking for cover and firing back. Chewie swinging his arm knocking an officer back.

Blaster bolts bounced off of every surface, damaging a lot of the equipment. A stray bolt ricochets off the walls several times before striking Anakin's side. "Argh." He yelled, stumbling back. He then used the force to force throw the guy and he lands at Han's feet. Han shoots him.

The intercom flashed, Han reacted quickly answering the call. "What's going on down there."

"Just a slight weapons malfunction, everything fine now, we're fine now, how are you." Han stuttered, desperately trying to think of things to say.

"We'll send a team down."

"Oh no there's been a reactor leak, big leak very dangerous, don't send anybody till it's contained."

"What's your number?" Han quickly shot the panel, it exploded sending sparks flying.

"Boring conversation anyway. We're going to have company!" He yelled down at Anakin, who was sitting on the ground holding his side. "I found her she's in there." He shouted, groaning as he pulled himself up.

"What happened?!" Luke ran towards him.

"I'm fine a blast just caught me in the side." Luke nodded, opening the cell that Anakin motioned towards.

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" Leia asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh. Oh, the uniform." He quickly whipped off his helmet. "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your Artoo unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi!"

"Ben Kenobi?! Where is he?"

"Come on!"

"Get behind me, get behind me!" Han yelled to Chewie as a coup of stormtroopers entered the block. Han and Chewie make their way towards the others.

"Can't get out that way," Han informed the group.

"Looks like you've managed to cut off our only escape route," Leia spat.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your highness."

"C-3po!" Luke repeated panicked. "Are there any other ways out of here." He yelled over the blaster fire. A muffled reply echoed. "What was that I didn't copy."

"I said all have been alerted to your presence, sir. The only way out seems to be through the main reactor." Threepio informed him.

"There isn't any other way out." He sighed turning to the others.

"This is some rescue. You got in here did you have a plan for getting out!"

"He's the brains sweetheart!" Leia quickly grabbed Luke's blaster, shooting the garbage chute cover.

"What are you doing?!"

"Somebody has to save our skins. Now into the garbage chute flyboy!" Leia yelled before jumping in.

"Wonderful girl. Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her." Luke rolled his eyes before jumped into the chute. Anakin ignites his lightsaber deflecting the blaster bolts heading their way.

"Go!" He yelled Han jumped in.

"Argh," He groaned landing in the garbage chute. "The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Where's the other one?" Han shrugged.

"Let's get outta here. Get away from there."

"No, wait!" Han didn't listen and shot anyway. The bolt bounced off the walls.

"Will you forget it?! I already tried it! It's magnetically sealed!" "Put that thing away! You're gonna get us all killed!" Leia yells.

"Absolutely, your worship. Look, I had everything under control until you lead us down here! Ya know, it's not gonna take them long to figure out what happened to us! And the so-called most capable one of us all, that Jedi, just ditched us."

"He was a Jedi?!"

"His name is Anakin!"

Suddenly Anakin came flying out of the chute next. Groaning as he squelched into the water. "And where were you?" Han asked immediately.

"Saving your skin. Your welcome," he sneered.

"I like him." Leia grinned.

"All things considered this could be worse."

A low growling sound echoed. "It got worse."

"There's something alive in here," Luke stated anxiously.

"That's your imagination."

"Something just moved past my leg. Look did you see that!" He pointed to a shadow moving in the water.

Everyone looked around wearily, moving slightly. Suddenly the creature took hold of Luke's leg pulling him under the water. "Kid!"

"Luke!"

"Luke! Luke!" Han ruffled through the garbage. "Luke?!"

Luke popped back up again with the creature wrapped around his face. "Luke! Luke, grab hold of this!" Leia reached out.

Anakin reacted quickly igniting his lightsaber and plunging this through the creature's body, then freeing luke from its grasp. A loud clanking sound echoed throughout the chute.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Han muttered just before the walls began to close. "The walls are closing!"

"Don't just stand there! Try and brace it with something."

"Thank goodness they haven't found them, but where good they be." Artoo gave a sing-song reply.

"Use the comlink. Oh, my. I forgot. I turned it off." "Are you there, sir?"

 _"Threepio"_

"I believe we have some problems."

 _"Will you shut up and listen to me?! Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, will ya?! Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!" Luke repeats over and over again." "No! Shut them all down, hurry!"_

 _"What? Haha!" Luke yelled in delight._

"Listen to them. They're dying, Artoo! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master."

 _"Threepio, we're alright. We're all right! You did great!"_

 _"Hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number- where are we?"_

 _"3263927!"_

"There she is." Han smiled the Falcon coming in to view.

"Threepio? Do you copy?"

 _"Yes, sir?"_

"Are you safe?"

"For the moment. We're in the main hangar across from the ship." "We're right above you, stand by," Luke replied.

"You came in that thing. You're braver than I thought," Leia said comedically. "Nice, come on."

Han and the others turn a corner, bumping into several troopers. "Get back to the ship!" He yelled as he ran.

"Where are you going? Come back!"

"He certainly has courage."

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on." Luke and Leia ran off in the other direction.

Anakin meanwhile ran after Han. "Curse my conscience."

"Agh!" Han continued his chase after the troopers. Rounding a corner many troopers came into view. Suddenly Anakin appears behind Han, he ignited his lightsaber and jumped towards them.

"Han run!" He yelled as he deflected blaster fire.

"Code saber confirmed. Jedi sighting confirmed. He is armed and extremely dangerous."

"What happened to you guys you used to have a great shot." Anakin used the force to push the troopers back, then closing the hangar bay door. He took off after Han but soon came to a stop. He held his side as he panted heavily. His wound from earlier throbbing. Every breath feeling like a tiny dagger. "Agh." He mumbles quietly as he inspects the wound. There was some tissue damage enough that it had been bleeding, but wasn't any serious damage. It was painful enough. Attached to his belt were some bandages and bacta pads.

Han rounded the corner to find Anakin slouched against the wall. "There you are. What happened?"

"Extreme - physical - strain - not - good - for - blaster - wounds." Anakin managed to say through laboured breaths. Han approached him and the wound came into view, Anakin was attempting to dress it.

"Ohh. That's pretty bad." He winced.

"Yeah, but no serious damage." Anakin winced as he attempted to place the bacta pad.

"Here let me help." Han knelt down taking the bacta pad into his own hand. Anakin groaned and rolled his eyes but allowed Han to help him anyway. "You always carry medical supplies?"

Anakin chuckled. "Obi-Wan would kill me if I didn't. I mean, back in the day, he would have. It's just become a habit."

"I suppose it's even more dangerous for you now." Anakin nodded. "The force can only do so much."

"I thought you didn't believe in the force?"

"Don't tell the kid." Han winked. "There you go," Han announced finishing the wound.

"That should do till we get out of here."

"Assuming we'll actually get out of here."

"I once broke in and out of the most secure Jedi prison in the galaxy, we'll get out." Han helped Anakin up and the two continued on their way.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"You'd be surprised." Anakin winked.

Obi-wan strolled down a long corridor, distantly he could hear the sound of loud breathing and heavy footsteps, growing closer and closer. Around the corner the figure turned, it was none other than Darth Vader; standing proud his lightsaber already ignited.

Obi-wan sighed as his gaze fell upon him. How far had his good friend fallen? The thought pained him. And of course, Obi-wan was the reason he was in that suit.

Vader walked towards him. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber preparing for what was to come. Vader was the first to speak. "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner but now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth." It pained him to say such a thing.

Their blades crossed, with each strike Obi-Wan dealt Vader blocked it. Vader was fully on defence only striking back a few times.

"Your powers are weak, old man."

"You can't win Darth, you strike me down I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine." Their sabers clashed once more.

"You should not have come back." Obi-wan looked upon his former best friend, his brother. And it saddened him.

Obi-wan loved him, but Anakin was gone. Although there was something there, the smallest sliver of light was still left in his soul, like someone had cracked open the dark cage he was locking his former self away in.

Obi-wan knew he could not exploit it. He had hurt Anakin too much. Vader hated Obi-wan, he hated him as much as Anakin Skywalker had loved him.

Their blades clashed again. The more Obi-wan tried to gain an advantage, the more he realised he could not. Vader was superior to him now, even with half of his body gone. This was the man that abolished the Jedi.

Han, Anakin and Chewie round the corner. Before them, sat, the Falcon, although, it's being guarded by several stormtroopers. "Didn't we just leave this party?" Chewie growled. Luke and Leia rounded the corner stopping beside them.

"What kept you?"

"We, uh, ran into some old friends."

"The ship alright?"

"It seems okay if we can get to it. I just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

Vader and Obi-wan appear in view of anyone in the bay. Vader making some quick movements advanced on Obi-wan. The troopers watched from a distance ready to make their way toward them.

"Come on Artoo, we're going." Threepio and Artoo make their way towards the ship.

"Look!" Luke exclaims. "Now's our chance, go."

Luke, Han, Chewie and Leia make their way out toward the ship. "Ben?" Luke sighed when he spotted him and Vader duelling.

Vader pauses when he feels the Force presence. "The force works in mysterious ways doesn't it." He exclaims to Obi-wan. Obi-wan looks over at the group and back to Vader. He smiles and lowers his defences.

Vader takes that as an opportunity, striking Obi-wan. Instead of his body falling lifeless to the floor, he vanished, his robe all that is left. Vader stared at the robe, twenty years he had waited for revenge, to see Obi-wan's body dismembered, only for him to just disappeared into thin air.

And what was worse he could have sworn he heard Obi-wan say he loved him, through the force, but maybe that was just pained memories. The thoughts rush through his head as he presses his boot around Obi-Wan's robe.

"No!" "Obi-wan!" Luke raised his blaster, shooting at the troopers.

"Luke come on."

"Come on." Han and Leia yell.

Chewie grabbed hold of Anakin, but Anakin lept out of Chewie's grip and jumped towards the troopers they try to shoot him. Anakin sliced through them easily, heading straight for Vader. One of the troopers manages grabs his cloak, as he lands his cloak falls to the ground.

Vader looked at him as Anakin marched towards him, Chewie grabs hold of Anakin and tries to pull him back. In a state of complete rage, he yelled trying to break free unaware that he was tapping into the dark side as he shouted more he extended his arm.

Vader looked upon his younger self, their eyes locked, as they did i]the force sent a shiver down Anakin's spine. "No!" Anakin yelled in response. "It can't!"

Vader watched as Anakin's eyes grew yellow. Suddenly white lightning exerts from his fingertips, it strikes Vader. The sheer force and power of the lightning brought Vader to his knees.

Anakin suddenly stopped. In complete shock. As the lightning stopped, Chewie let go of Anakin. The once yellow eyes had now returned to their natural blue.

More troopers head towards them. They ran in front of Vader, protecting their boss. As Vader got up off his knees he turned off his lightsaber and clipping it back on his belt. His natural reaction when struck was to ignite it and fight, but not now.

Anakin looked over at Vader quickly and they made eye contact. _It's true. I am that monster._ Anakin deflected a blaster bolt, hitting the panel closing the blast doors.

"Come on, kid!" Han yelled to Luke as they all made their way onto the ship. Luke continued blasting at the few troopers left. Determined.

 _Run, Luke, run._ A voice echoed in his head. Luke lowered his blaster and entered the ship.


End file.
